


А он мне нравится

by Morgul



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: По мотивам дуэли Скрайвока и РалдоронаУ Скрайвока есть демонический меч, а у Ралдорона только он сам
Kudos: 2





	А он мне нравится

— Кровавый Ангел! – закричал Скрайвок.  
Его телохранители расталкивали сражающихся, чтобы расчистить ему путь к капитану Кровавых Ангелов. Он, во что бы то ни стало, хотел добраться до него. Он должен убить его самолично, здесь, у всех на глазах. Чтобы все видели и все об этом знали. Все его тело покалывало от переполнявшей его силы и предвкушения скорого триумфа.  
Внезапно один из его телохранителей-терминаторов рухнул, сраженный целым потоком пуль. Дредноут Кровавых Ангелов заметил их группу среди сражающихся.  
— Идите, разберитесь с этим шкафом! — скомандовал Скрайвок. — Не хочу, чтобы мне мешали, пока я буду выкраивать плащ из шкуры этого капитана.  
— Вообще-то наша обязанность следовать за вами, — ответил терминатор и покосился на воинственного дредноута, который как раз швырнул на землю очередное раздавленное клешней тело.  
— Выполнять приказ! — взъярился Скрайвок и, не обращая больше внимания на телохранителей, двинулся к вражескому капитану.  
— Кровавый Ангел! — снова завопил он. — Повернись ко мне лицом!  
Тот как раз прикончил своего противника и повернулся к источнику шума. Теперь на заляпанном кровью наплечнике Скрайвок мог прочитать его имя.  
— Ралдорон?! Серьезно?! Тот Самый Ралдорон?  
Скрайвок был счастлив, словно только что получил нежданный подарок. Он взмахнул своим клинком.  
—Ты слышал? Сегодня я убью Того Самого Ралдорона!  
— Ну, во-первых, не ты, а я, — раздался скрипучий, отдающий металлом голос.  
— Заткнись! Это будет моя победа! Великий праздник в честь меня! Ведь я убью героя Кровавых Ангелов! Эй, ты! — обратился он к Ралдорону. — Я — Гендор Скрайвок, Расписной Граф, Лорд-Командир Повелителей Ночи, и я — твоя смерть, что пришла за тобой здесь и сейчас!  
Металлический голос презрительно хмыкнул.  
Ралдорон пожал плечами.  
— Никогда о тебе не слышал.  
Он поднял гудящий силовой меч и направился к Скрайвоку.  
— Вообще, при взгляде на вас обоих со стороны, — заметил голос, — он выглядит гораздо более «расписным», чем ты. Даже не смотря на всю эту кровищу, в которой он перемазался с ног до головы, и на чьи-то потроха, которые прилипли к его подошве, красное с золотым всегда выглядит очень нарядно. А все эти рубиновые капельки я нахожу просто милыми.  
— Ты вообще на чьей стороне?! — возмутился Скрайвок.  
— В вопросах эстетики я стараюсь быть объективен.  
— Твое самомнение так раздулось, что не помещается в тебе?  
Ралдорон даже приостановился, с интересом высматривая, откуда доносится металлический голос.  
— По-моему, оно тебя и в грош не ставит.  
— Никакое это не самомнение! — обиделся Скрайвок. — Это мой демонический меч, великолепный и непобедимый! И сейчас ты узнаешь его поближе на своей шкуре. — Скрайвок бросился в атаку, намереваясь разрубить Кровавого Ангела пополам, но тот мощным ударом отбил его клинок. Демонический меч двигался сам по себе, нанося смертоносные удары, но Ралдорон раз за разом парировал их.  
— Да в чем дело?! — завопил Скрайвок на собственный меч. — Ты собираешься его убивать или нет?!  
— Эм… Честно говоря, нет, — ответил голос. — Он мне нравится. Симпатичный такой, скромный, отлично сражается, и не бахвалится, как некоторые. В общем, сам как знаешь, а я тебе больше не помощник.  
Скрайвок ошарашенно уставился на предательский клинок. Восхитительное ощущение силы и власти исчезло, и все его существо захватила паника. Он попятился. Бессовестный демон умыл лапы, или что у него там есть, а прямо на Скрайвока надвигался решительно настроенный Кровавый Ангел.  
Ралдорон бросился в атаку нанося один удар за другим, так что Скрайвоку с трудом удавалось их отбивать. Вместе с подлым демоном ушли ставшие такими привычными быстрота и легкость.  
— Эй, вернись! — отчаянно проорал он. — Мы так не договаривались! Мне без тебя не справиться!  
— Это всегда было проблемой твоего Легиона. — проворчал Ралдорон. — Вечно вы приходите с ножами на перестрелку.  
Он набросился на Скрайвока с такой яростью, что силовой меч высекал искры из его доспеха.  
— Атраментар! Ко мне! — крикнул Скрайвок.  
— Они не придут, — раздался ехидный голос демона. — Ты же сам их отослал двигать красный холодильник. И, по моим наблюдениям, их число уже сократилось до трех.  
— Повелители ночи! — сделал последнюю попытку Скрайвок.  
Но ему ответил только Ралдорон.  
— Какие же вы все-таки трусы, Повелители Ночи, впрочем, как и все жестокие люди.  
Демон ничего не сказал, но Скрвайвок был уверен, что почти видел в воздухе его гадкую ухмылку.  
А потом страшный удар обрушился на его нагрудник, заставив его пошатнуться, и тут же следом – второй, прямо в лицо. Линзы шлема пошли трещинами, превратив окружающий мир в подобие кровавого калейдоскопа, и в нем он увидел, как Ралдорон широко замахивается для нового удара. Скрайвок попытался отбить его, но предательский меч, как по злой воле, повернулся острием вниз и вонзился в его собственную лодыжку.  
Скрайвок упал.  
— Проклятый демон! — прошипел он.  
— Я тут вообще ни при чем, — немедленно отозвался тот. — По сравнению с этим Кровавым Ангелом, у тебя обе руки левые.  
— А я даже рад, что ты сам явился сюда, под мой меч, — сказал Ралдорон, невзначай опираясь на раненную ногу Скрайвока. — Вы, эгоистичные мучители слабых, никогда мне не нравились.  
— Подожди! А может быть ты возьмешь меня в плен? — вскрикнул тот. — Я тебе сдаюсь, и все такое?  
— Еще чего! — отрезал Ралдорон. — Убирайся с моей стены!  
Он пнул Скрайвока ногой и тот покатился к краю. Он выпустил демонический меч и попытался обеими руками зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь на скользком от крови рокрите. На какое-то мгновение ему удалось задержаться на самом краю стены, и он поднял взгляд, все еще надеясь на спасение. Ему в лицо смотрело дуло болтера Ралдорона.  
— Фу-ты ну-ты! — сказал Скрайвок и рухнул вниз.  
Ралдорон отвернулся от края и пошел прочь.  
— Эй! Кровавый Ангел! — раздался за его спиной голос. — Ты должен взять меня себе!  
Тот повернулся к тому месту, где остался лежать меч Повелителя Ночи.  
— С какой стати?  
— Ты победил, и я теперь по праву твой. Я сделаю тебя непобедимым! Твое боевое искусство станет совершенным. И я буду служить тебе всегда!  
— Ага, так же, как служил этому?  
Ралдорон махнул в сторону края стены, за которой только что скрылся Скрайвок.  
— Нет-нет! Я тебя никогда не предам! — заверил его меч. — Честное слово!  
Ралдорон только фыркнул.  
— Я же не какой-нибудь обманщик Тзинча или вонючка Нургла! — продолжал демон. — Я верно служу тем, кто мне нравится. А ты мне так понравился! Ну же! Хочешь, заключим договор?  
— Даже и не подумаю. Мне и свой меч прекрасно служит.  
— А, хочешь, я перейду в твой меч, и никто этого не заметит?  
— Ничего у тебя не выйдет, — Ралдорон усмехнулся. — У нас есть один артефакт, которому ты точно… Не понравишься.  
— Какой артефакт? — ревниво насторожился демон.  
— Да, знаешь ли, это такое копье…  
— Копье? То Самое Копье? — металлический голос сразу поскучнел. — Аааа… Ну, раз То Копье, то, наверное, у нас с тобой и вправду ничего не получится. А жаль.  
Голос вздохнул.  
— Тогда скинь меня, пожалуйста, со стены. Потолкую еще с этим хвастуном. Не с пустыми же руками возвращаться.  
— Да легко, — ответил Ралдорон и от души поддал меч тяжелым ботинком.  
Меч взлетел в воздух, еще раз тяжело вздохнул и скрылся за зубчатым краем стены.


End file.
